Mulan (1998)
The Skylanders Meets Mulan When the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huns Huns], led by the ruthless [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Shan_Yu Shan Yu] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Miguel_Ferrer Miguel Ferrer]), invade China, each family is given a conscription notice. Mulan's father, Fa Zhou has to serve in the army, but due to his age and previous war injuries, is is doubtful that he would survive. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Fa_Mulan Fa Mulan] disguises herself as a man, then takes her father's conscription notice, armor, and weapons so that he will not have to go. She rides away on her horse, Khan, to join the army, knowing that if she were caught she would be killed. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mushu Mushu] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie_Murphy Eddie Murphy]), a small chinese dragon, has been awakened by the family's First Ancestor ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Takei George Takei]). Mushu had been demoted to gong ringer after a mishap with one of the ancestors when the other ancestors were awakened. After various choices of which guardian to send after Mulan, he is asked to awaken the "Great Stone Dragon". Mushu accidentally destroys the Dragon but realizes that this could be an opportunity to earn his place among the guardians again if he can make Mulan a war hero. Mulan trains with a group led by [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Li_Shang Captain Li Shang] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B.D._Wong B.D. Wong]), including fellow soldiers Ling ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gedde_Watanabe Gedde Watanabe]), Yao ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvey_Fierstein Harvey Fierstein]), and Chien Po ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Tondo Jerry Tondo]). The troops complete their training, but Chi Fu ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Hong James Hong]), the Emperor's meddling and misogynistic advisor, refuses to let them see battle, accusing the troops of being ill prepared. Mushu forges a letter from the General, ordering Li Shang to take his men to battle. The troops set out to meet General Li ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Shigeta James Shigeta]), who has already left on a mission. However, Li Shang and his troops discover that the General and his men were killed in battle. Captain Li Shang and his troops continue, disheartened by their loss, when they are ambushed by Hun archers. After an initial attack, the Huns are believed to be defeated, but the troops soon discover otherwise. As they are setting up the last cannon to fire at the Huns, Mulan spots a precarious mound of snow on the upper mountainside. As the Huns charge down the mountain Mulan takes the cannon and fires the rocket at the snow mound. The collision of the rocket and the snow mound causes an avalanche which spreads over the charging Huns, burying them. Captain Li's soldiers take refuge while Mulan rescues Captain Li from being swept away by the snow. The Chinese soldiers initially cheer for their victory, but quickly become somber after Mulan discovers that she is bleeding; she had been wounded by a swipe of Shan Yu's sword. Captain Li quickly summons a doctor just as Mulan faints. During treatment, Mulan's true identity is discovered. Captain Li is notified and is expected to execute Mulan, but spares her life and considers his pardon an exchange for Mulan saving his own life. Instead, Captain Li expels her from the army. Mulan decides to return home but hears the Huns emerging from the snow that had blanketed them during the earlier battle. She tries to warn Captain Li's troops as they are heralded by citizens in a parade for their war efforts, but they do not listen. As the Emperor (wikipedia:Pat Morita|Pat Mortia) addresses the crowd, the Huns, disguised as parade characters, kidnap him. Captain Li and his troops try to follow the Huns into the palace but are unsuccessful. Mulan devises a ploy with the other soldiers to dress as concubines, scale a palace wall and infiltrate the palace. When the Huns lower their defenses in the presence of the "women", Mulan and her friends swiftly dispatch them all. During this attack the Emperor is safely removed from the palace by Chien Po, but Captain Li and Mulan are both trapped on the balcony with Shan Yu. Shan Yu is about kill Captain Li when Mulan gets his attention. He recognizes her from the mountain battle and gives chase. Mulan lures him onto the palace rooftop where they face each other in personal combat, until Mushu, as arranged by Mulan, propels a huge firecracker that hits Shan Yu and carries him off to his death. The fate of the remaining five Hun warriors is never fully disclosed. The Emperor meets Mulan and, in an accusatory tone, lists Mulan's crimes, but he pardons her. The Emperor then bows to Mulan, which is considered an extremely high honor as it implies being of a higher status than the Emperor, while the hundreds of observers kow-tow (an Eastern bowing position with one's face and palms to the floor). The Emperor then offers Mulan a position in his staff, but Mulan politely refuses the offer and confesses that she wants to return home. He gives her [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Shan_Yu Shan Yu]'s sword, along with his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crest_(heraldry) crest], for her to bring home and give honour to her family. Upon her return, Mulan expects to be reprimanded but is instead embraced by her family. Captain Li arrives to talk with Mulan, having been encouraged to propose by the Emperor. The ancestors reluctantly agree to make Mushu a guardian once more.=